


Не умирай...

by Loftr



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, During Canon, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: - Джем, - внутри Улла всё свело, он не мог сказать ни слова, но нужно... нужно это сделать. - Джем, я не знаю, слышишь ты меня или нет, но я... я столько всего тебе не сказал. Ты был для меня больше, чем брат. Я... я не знаю, как мне дальше жить без тебя. Ты говорил, что будешь меня ждать на противоположном берегу реки, что мы встретимся в следующей жизни... Но мне не нужна следующая жизнь. Мне нужен ты здесь и сейчас.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale





	Не умирай...

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2013 году.

В Институте был день траура. Двери украшали руны смерти, никто не вымолвил ни слова с самого утра. Погода на улице была ужасная - дождь лил, как из ведра. Всё говорило о смерти Сумеречного Охотника. 

Уилл находился в комнате рядом с покойным парабатаем. Как это больно терять своего кровного брата, но гораздо больнее, если он больше, чем просто брат. Джем Карстаирс - боль и любовь Уилла Херондейла. Он был для него всем... Но сейчас всё по-другому. Уилл почувствовал, когда Джем умер: его руна парабатая сильно заболела, и стала сочиться чёрная кровь. Сейчас остался только след, серебряный след на плече, как волосы Джема. А его глаза... Его глазами всегда восхищался Уилл - серебряные, как месяц в ночи.  
\- Джем, - внутри Уилла всё свело, он не мог сказать ни слова, но нужно... нужно это сделать. - Джем, я не знаю, слышишь ты меня или нет, но я... я столько всего тебе не сказал. Ты был для меня больше, чем брат. Я... я не знаю, как мне дальше жить без тебя. Ты говорил, что будешь меня ждать на противоположном берегу реки, что мы встретимся в следующей жизни... Но мне не нужна следующая жизнь. Мне нужен ты здесь и сейчас.

Уилл закрыл глаза и судорожно вдохнул воздух. Он отлично помнил день, когда только познакомился с Джемом. Даже тогда он был через чур худощавый. На губах Уилла появилась лёгкая улыбка и по щекам начали стекать слёзы. Он вспомнил самый счастливый момент в своей жизни, когда сказал своему порабатаю, что Джем - это вся его жизнь.

_\- Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя, Джем..._

_У парня пересохло во рту. Меньше всего он ожидал услышать признание. И от кого? От родного парабатая... Это дико смущало, пугало и в то же время волновало, заставляло сердце биться чаще, а тугой узел внизу живота затягиваться еще туже. Джем, не отводя взгляда и не моргая, склонился и вовлек парня в робкий поцелуй. Губы... Теплые, мягкие, податливые и... безвольные. Джем готов был расплакаться, когда Уилл вдруг ожил, прижал его к себе и страстно ворвался в его рот языком, лаская, насилуя, даря удовольствие пополам с облегчением. Сейчас кровным братьям не казалось, что они делают что-то грязное, неправильное, греховное. Так естественно было ласкать тело неотличимое от собственного, слушать стоны и отдаваться в ответ. Они были созданы только друг для друга. И чем меньше преград оставалось между горящей кожей парабатаев, тем отчетливее они это осознавали. Сладко, влажно, пошло, развратно... Они исступлённо ласкали друг друга, не боясь, что их могут услышать. Весь мир растворился. Только они и удовольствие одно на двоих, дикое, невозможное, запретное. Тесно прижимаясь друг к другу на кровати слишком узкой для двоих, они страстно целовались, гладили, терлись возбужденными членами, пачкая кожу смазкой. Они совершенно обезумели, глаза обоих затуманились похотью. Хотелось владеть друг другом, врываться в горячее тесное отверстие, оставлять на чистой коже метки. Лежа на боку, они неторопливо растягивали друг друга, переплетаясь ногами, тревожа тишину тихими стонами, сбитым дыханиеми влажными звуками совсем уже развратных поцелуев. Было хорошо, но можно было сделать еще лучше. Джем прикусил кожу на плече парабатая и, вынув пальцы из растянутой дырочки, стал массировать упругие ягодицы. Уилл застонал и потерся членом о живот Джема, оставляя влажный след сочащейся смазкой головкой.  
\- Я хочу тебя..._

_Жаркий шепот Джема в покрасневшее от стыда ушко, и Уилл ложится на спину, притягивая брата к себе и широко раздвигая ноги. Джем теряет голову от вкуса его кожи, от готовности отдаться по первому слову. Уилл помогает брату войти, направляя рукой. Джем вскрикивает от удовольствия, входя на всю длину, теряя голову от пульсации плотных упругих стенок, и прижимается лбом к плечу парабатая, которому сейчас не так хорошо. Выждать. Джем осторожно кладет ногу кривящегося от боли Уилла себе на плечо и делает первый резкий толчок, слыша шлепок кожи о кожу и приглушенный стон кровного брата. Безумно хорошо. Контроль летит к чертям. Джем вколачивается в желанное тело как ополоумевший, покрывает поцелуями живот, грудь, шею брата. Пот струится по вискам, кажется, что сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет через горло. Уилл извивается и кричит, полосуя плечи парабатая ногтями. Наконец, жемчужные капли падают на живот, и Уилл обмякает, чувствуя, как семя Джема следом разливается внутри. Но этого мало, чертовски мало. Хочется большего. Хочется поглотить, выпить, иссушить друг друга, слиться в целое существо, которое когда-то жестоко разделили на две половинки. Уилл решает взять реванш, игнорируя вытекающую из растянутого припухшего колечка сперму. Усталый Джем понятливо встает на четвереньки и соблазнительно выставляет аппетитный, еще нетронутый зад. Парабатай сглатывает слюну и, огладив ладонями половинки, трепетно касается языком нежно-розового колечка, кружит самым кончиком по краю, а затем проникает насколько это возможно, слыша низкий протяжный стон. Хорошо смочив дырочку, Уилл проникает в неё пальцами.  
\- Не тяни. _

_Едва не умоляет Джем, насаживаясь на пальцы и по-кошачьи прогибаясь в спине. Уилл игнорирует его, снова возвращаясь к оральным ласкам. Рука, проскользнув между широко раздвинутыми бедрами, ласкает твердый член, размазывает по нему смазку. Джем всхлипывает и толкается в руку своего парабатая. Уилл не выдерживает и медленно проникает в него. Джем вздыхает как-то облегченно и подается навстречу. Жарко. Ощущение наполненности. Уилл двигается медленно. Слишком медленно. Целует плечи, покусывает загривок, гладит ладонями бедра. Джем рычит и напрягает анус. Уилл охает от нахлынувших ощущений и ускоряется. Кровать дико скрипит, грозя развалиться и глухо стучит спинкой в стену, словно надеясь, что ей удастся удрать из этого дурдома. В глазах темнеет. Уилл оттягивает за волосы голову парабатая назад и целует, кончая. Джем мычит в сладкие припухшие губы и, помогая себе рукой, изливается следом. Измученные и мокрые, они лежали на смятых перепачканных спермой простынях и осмысливали произошедшее.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Джем в губы Уилла._

\- И я люблю тебя, Джем Карстаирс. Ты навсегда останешься в моём сердце.

Уилл подходит к телу Джема, и нежно целует того в лоб. "Вот-вот он проснётся", - внушал себе Уилл, но он знал, что это не так... Всё было не так. Сумеречный Охотник вытер тыльной стороной руки слёзы и вышел прочь из комнаты. Но кто знает, что будет дальше. Может ещё ничего не потеряно, ведь ангелы существуют, они видят страдания Уилла. Они помогут ему, они вернут Джема...


End file.
